Reflection
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Takes place after the Winter War - Sometimes, you just have to sit back and reflect on your life. -Some IchiHime- Mainly Yoruichi!


Alright so this is for a contest being held in the Yoruichi FC on BA! YAY I'm in a contest *sigh* So try to go easy on me as well. But I won't mind some criticism/feedback that could help me later on in future fanfics! Basically she reflects on her life. (I dunno how else to actually explain it XD) Without further Ado, here it is *winks*

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.**

**

* * *

**

The skies were grey. Not the usual blue. Not even a hint of black. Just grey. The weatherman reported chances of rain or snow to fall that afternoon. That didn't stop Yoruichi from going outside. She was a cat after all. But she was also a shinigami. So weather didn't really affect her as much.

No one knew that she wasn't a normal human. She used to lived in the Soul Society. Heck, she used to be a captain of the 2nd division. But that never stopped her from betraying the Soul Society.

"_Thank you, Yoruichi." Kisuke said. Still a bit shaken at what had just occurred a few moments ago._

_As she pulled off her turban that masked her face, she turned to look at him and Tessai._

"_No need to thank me. And I'll refrain for the moment for kicking you for not taking me with you last night."_

_She turned to look at the eight shinigami who had been affected by the hollowfication he had been testing. She looked back at the two men._

"_I brought all eight of them here. Along with the new 'gigai' you were working on. Now get on with it. With the best solution to the worst situation that you'd thought of since you first heard about this from Hirako."_

_Kisuke looked at her with a glare in his eyes before his attention was at the ground. _

"_... So you knew everything. What an unpleasant person."_

"_You're one to talk." Was all she said._

_As Kisuke made orders to Tessai about what he should do with Hirako and the other shinigami who'd been affected, Tessai asked. "What about Yoruichi?"_

"_Don't worry about me. I'll escape somehow."_

It was the truth. She had found a way to escape the Soul Society. After all she had helped them out that day. She really hated leaving Soi-Fon, but she had no choice. She was only thinking of her protection. That and nothing else. The next day after she had helped them, a warrant was issued.

_'Assisting the escape of the exile, Urahara Kisuke... and hiding out after the deed was discovered. For the above reasons Shihouin Yoruichi is hereby permanently relieved of her duty as the commander of covert-op division and Executive Militia.'_

_Soi-Fon had been so infuriated. She wanted to take out her frustrations on her that day in the Soul Society. But she couldn't live with anyone seeing her cry that day. Especially Yoruichi._

"_Why... didn't you take me with you? Yoruichi-Sama!" And with that she fell to her knees, tears flowing freely from Soi-Fon's eyes._

As she continued to walk, she realized she had headed to her favourite place in the world of the living. A cliff high about Karakura Town. Whenever she went there, she would always think of the past. Wondering if she had stayed in the Soul Society, would things be different. Or would they be the same?

Perhaps she thought too much. Since they had to prepare for Aizen to come to Karakura Town, Kisuke had been busy preparing. While Ichigo, Chad and Uryu went to Hueco Mundo. The only difference from that time and last time was the fact that Orihime was kidnapped for her abilities. Rukia was taken back there to be executed. Two different reasons, but they never mattered to Ichigo. Or that's how Yoruichi saw things.

The look in his eyes when he had first came to the shop looking for answers. Kisuke was already outside waiting for him. When they entered the shop, she noticed the look on Ichigo's face. It looked like it was filled with regret, maybe sorrow? She couldn't really tell. But she knew that he was determined. And that was written all over his face.

"_I... always feared that Aizen would someday set sights on Inoue-San's ability. That's why I removed her from the battlefield this time. But it was too late. I didn't take her feelings into consideration... ... And it's my responsibility that the plan backfired completely. That is why I now intend... To assist you in any way that is possible."_

"_You sure it's alright? This is going to be in direct violation of Soul Society's orders." Ichigo had said. Yoruichi had smirked because she knew that they had done it before. Why would they hesitate when it really mattered?_

"_In the first place... Such violations are the reason why I now reside here."_

As she looked down at the beautiful town that had been transported to the Soul Society, she realized that it didn't matter. She knew that when it came down to it, Aizen would've always been their enemy from the very start.

She hated how he manipulated everyone to do what he wanted. It wasn't fair to the people themselves. Why should they have to suffer for Aizen's sake? Either way it was over now. Aizen was long gone and no one had to worry much.

Ichigo found out that his dad was a Shinigami. Although the look on his face was priceless. She couldn't help but smirk. That meant they had became closer as father and son.

Yoruichi sighed. The only thing that was sad about the war was that Orihime had sacrificed herself to save him. Ichigo kept beating himself up about it. She never died. In fact, she was at Urahara Shoten, recovering. But it was a pretty close call. She would've died if Unohana-San hadn't come. She could still remember that moment like it was yesterday.

_She had been stabbed right in the chest. Blood gushed from her mouth as she stood in front of Yoruichi and Ichigo, protecting them with every bit of power she had left. Aizen's zanpakutou was thrown right at her heart. It would've hit Ichigo but somehow she had gotten in front of him. The expression on his face was unforgettable._

"_INOUE!" his scream was painful and agonizing. They saw Aizen behind her as he grabbed a hold of Kyoka Suigetsu and yanked it out of her, causing her to scream in pain. Tears flowed like a waterfall down her cheeks, mixing in with her blood. _

_Yoruichi had grabbed her before she fell and held her. Ichigo had tried to get her out of her arms, but she shook her head._

"_No, Ichigo. You have to focus on Aizen. I will seek out Unohana-Taichou and ask her to heal her. I promise I won't let her die."_

"_Please, Yoruichi-San." He whispered._

_She nodded before using shunpo to track down Unohana. It was so easy to find her. But at the same time, she had to be careful how she asked her. Even though they were exiled from Seireitei and they were working together, they might not trust her._

_When she found her, she quickly ran. Soi-Fon was down there too, getting healed from her previous battle against the 2nd espada. She landed down on the ground beside the two, holding the bleeding Orihime in her arms._

"_Please save her! Not for me, but for Ichigo."_

_Unohana and Soi-Fon gasped. Truth was, neither of them thought of Orihime has a traitor. They couldn't picture the sweet Orihime as a traitor. Silently, Yoruichi placed her down in front of them._

_She nodded. "I'll do what I can. Her wound is very serious but I can stop it from bleeding. And I can save her life."_

_Yoruichi was silent after that as she watched the wise Unohana with her healing._

It was just today that she had woken up. After two months of the war being over. It made her feel sad. For everybody. Especially Ichigo and Orihime. The others had to go back to the Soul Society and Yoruichi had agreed to watch over Orihime and report any news. She had made the call before Ichigo stormed into Urahara Shoten. She had watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"_Inoue!" he exclaimed as he picked up the auburn healer and held her in his lap. She was still tired and Yoruichi would've said something but she refrained. Only watched._

"_Kurosaki-Kun. Are you alright?"_

_He blinked. "Me? I should be asking you! Why would you take the blade? Do you know how scared I was when I saw blood pouring from you?"_

"_I just wanted to protect Yoruichi-San and you, Kurosaki-Kun. Both of you have done so much for me, the least I could have done was protect both of you from him." She looked up at him._

"_Inoue, you worried me so much. You've been sleeping the past two months! Please don't even do that again!" He pushed her into his chest and rested his head on her shoulder. Her head rested on his chest, her hands clutching the back of his shirt. Orange hair mingling with Auburn. They stayed in that position for a long time._

With her cloak flowing in the wind, Yoruichi smiled. It wasn't a big grin or a wide smile. But it was a small one. She was staring up at the sky as she wondered if they were still together, in that position at the shop.

Her nose twitched when she felt a tiny snowflake hit her nose. She broke out into a grin. Lightly, it began snowing. The wind pushed them close to her and they swirled around her, like a dance.

"Welcome back. It's been a long time since we've seen you. Oh how I've missed your presence... Snow."


End file.
